Life's Like This
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Sequel to Blackout. Miley has a pregnancy scare!
1. Pregnant?

**So here is the sequel to Blackout. I need MAJOR help on this story, I have total writers block! So please, if anyone has any ideas, message me please!**

**I have one, but it will only bring this story into about 2-3 chapters, and I don't think any of you want that…**

**But thanks to everyone who read Blackout, I got so many great reviews-the most I've gotten-and every single one of them made me smile! **

**So I hope you all enjoy this as much as the first one, even thought nothing can be as good as that was, even I'm impressed with myself-hehe. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

**Life's Like This**

**(Complicated was on the radio when I wrote this…)**

**Last Chapter:**

"_**Miley? What's wrong?" All he could hear was crying. He was started to get worried. No matter how mad he was at Miley, he still cared for her, more than anyone in the world. "Miley?"**_

"_**Nick…I'm pregnant."**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

"P-Pregnant?" Nick repeated. He didn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. He thought maybe it would be something about how he wasn't listening to her, but pregnant?

"Yes." She said through her tears.

"Is it mine?" He didn't want to ask it, but what if Miley and Joe did more than kiss. He shuttered at the thought.

"Yes!" She shouted. "You were my first, and only one…"

"W-well, are you sure you're pregnant?" Nick stuttered. He was starting to sweat.

"Pretty sure. I'm late."

"That's not enough! Did you even take a pregnancy test?!?" He shouted scaring her a little.

"N-no…"

"Then how can you be sure! God, you can't scare me like that! Call me when you have real scare!" Then he hung up the phone.

It took him about five seconds to realize how much of an ass he was. Miley was scared and concerned and all he did was scream at her. If he was the father of this kid, he needed to be there for her. But he was just as scared as she was.

He tried to call her back, but she didn't answer, probably on purpose.

He ran down the stairs and saw Joe and Kevin sitting at their kitchen table.

"Is Miley okay?" Joe asked, Kevin must have told him.

Nick looked at Joe, shook his head in disgust, and walked out the front door.

Kevin hit his brothers, "You're an idiot you know that?"

"What?" Joe said defensively.

"You made-out with his girlfriend! You don't go asking him about her!"

"It wasn't like that! I don't like Miley; she's like my little sister." And with that, Joe explained what happened that night to Kevin, the first time he told anyone.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Nick ran all the way to Miley's house, which was quite far.

By the time he reached her front door, he was completely out of breath, and impatient.

He kept knocking on the Miley's door until Mr. Stewart answered.

"Hi—Mr. Stewart—Is—Miley—There?" Nick asked, breathy heavily after every word.

He gave him a strange look and told him she was in her room. "But boy, get a drink of water first." Nick nodded and quickly helped himself to a glass before running up the stairs.

He slowly walked to her bedroom door and knocked on her door.

There was no answer.

"Miley?" He tried again, and slowly opened her door.

There she was, sitting in the corner of her room, pulling her legs to her body. She looked scared, and depressed. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying.

He slowly walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "Miley, it's okay, calm down."

"I, I didn't kiss him."

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It matters to me…"

"Mile-"

"I thought he was you." She said, looking up at him.

"What?"

"It was dark, and I thought he was you…"

Nick gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Miley, I never stopped."

This made her cry even more. He stood her up, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be."

**So that was it, the first chapter of Life's Like This. I hope you all like it. **

**Please review!! And make me smile! :)**

**But do keep in mind that this wont really be updated until I can think of an idea that will keep you all intrigued! So help if you can!**


	2. How Could He?

**So here is chapter 2! OMG who is excited to read? I'm really happy with this chapter, surprisingly. So please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, sadly. That would be freaking crazy though wouldn't it?**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this and putting up with my inability to update on a regular basis…**

**Lilly's POV**

I was flipping through the T.V. channels. Of course, nothing was on…nothing ever was.

Ever since Miley's birthday party this is all I've been doing. I haven't talked to Joe, I didn't want to.

Miley called me a couple of times, probably trying to explain things I wasn't ready to hear.

I heard the doorbell ring but just ignored it, hoping someone else in my house would answer it.

It rang out two more times. My mom yelled down to me from the laundry room, "Lilly, can you get that? I'm a little busy!"

I sighed and got up to answer the door. God he was impatient! I walked over and opened my front door.

"Kevin?" There was Kevin Jonas, standing in my doorway with his hands behind his back. He was smiling shyly at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you."

He paused.

"About Joe." I started to shut the door, but he pushed it open. "Lilly please!"

"Why are you doing this for him?"

"Because I know he never will. He's too stubborn. All he does is mope around the house. He misses you Lilly."

"Good." I said, trying to shut the door on him again. I didn't succeed.

"What you and Nick are thinking happened, well…didn't."

"What do you mean?" I suddenly became more focused. I wanted to hear what he was talking about.

"You see, Joe and Miley did kiss that night, but they didn't know they were kissing each other." I gave him a confused look. "Miley thought it was Nick and Joe thought that it was you."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Miley and I look nothing alike."

"The power was out Lilly, it was pitch black where they were. At least that's what Joe told me."

I sighed, "Why should I believe you."

"Because it's the truth! And because you have been doing the same thing as Joe, moping around. You both need each other."

He started to walk away, but turned around, "You know where to find him if you ever start to miss him." Then he was off.

I did miss him…

**Nick's POV**

I walked home from Miley's house slowly, just thinking about what happened. It was getting dark, which was weird. It didn't seem like I was there that long. For some reason I took the long way home. I guess I just wanted to get away for a little.

By the time I got to my house, it was dark. My parents' car wasn't sitting in the driveway like it usually was. No lights were on in my house. All I could see was the T.V. flashing in the darkness and hear it blaring from inside the house.

I walked inside, closing my ears from how loud it was, the bright light burning my eyes. I quickly walked over to turn it off.

When I turned around I saw Miley. She was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket, almost as if she was covering herself.

She screamed. Then I screamed. Then Joe came running down the stairs, in his boxers.

I wanted to just die. I wanted to kill Joe, to scream at Miley, to cry. I started breathing really heavy, too heavy. Then...

**BAM**

**Well that's the chapter! Major cliffhanger right there. I'm REALLY SUPER SORRY for the long lack of updates! But I'm making it up to you with this cliffhanger :D But I'm ready to write. I have a lot of ideas and even a new story idea that should be posted soon!! So excited for that!!**

**Please Don't Forget (haha demi's album name-who's buying that?) to review!! I'm really looking forward to see what you all think is going to happen and what you thought that "BAM" was! Teehee. **

**Post what you think!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this and putting up with my inability to update on a regular basis…**


	3. Explanation

**So here is chapter three! I love hearing what you all though, but I think there wasn't anyone who actually guessed right. I fooled all of you! Ha!**

**Well enjoy! I'm surprisingly really proud of this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana, the characters, or the jonas brothers!**

BAM!

Nick jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. Sweat was accumulating on his face, and he was suddenly very cold.

He got out of bed, only boxers and a t-shirt on, and ran across the hall into Joe's room. He jumped on top of him, causing Joe to wake up, eyes wide.

"What the hell Nick?!"

He completely ignored his brother as he grabbed Joe's collar with both of his hands. "You Jerk, why did you do it? Why? You're my brother, this isn't right, I love her!" Nick rambled on in his rage. He didn't really realize what he was saying. Joe's face was now showing ear, he had no idea what was going on or what Nick was even talking about. "How could you? I love her! I'm the father! Not you, me!"

Joe's eyes widened at Nick's last sentence. He pushed his brother off of him and pinned him to the ground. "What did you say?" Nick didn't show any signs of hearing him. He was sleepwalking. Joe slapped his brother in the face to wake him. He knew it was cruel but it had to be done.

"What the-Joe?" Nick looked at his brother, then around the room. "How did I get here, what's going on?"

Joe got off his brother and shut his door. He didn't need his brothers, or his parents, hearing what he was going to ask.

"Did you get Miley pregnant?"

"What?" Nick snapped back. "Why would you ask me that?"

"You ran into my room, pummeled me down, and started screaming at me. Then you happened to yell, 'I'm the father, not me, you.'" Joe said, using air quotes. "First, I didn't even sleep with her Nick. We kissed. I though you were over all of that?"

Nick started to space out. _It was a dream? Holy crap! Did I just tell Joe all of this? Did I happen to tell him that Miley is pregnant? With my kid?_

"Nick?" Joe said, waving his hand in Nick's face. "What were you talking about?"

"N-nothing. I was sleepwalking remember. It was a dream. A very scary dream. A nightmare even. It was nothing." Nick would have kept rambling on if Joe hadn't stopped him.

"Whatever Nick." He didn't believe a thing he was telling him. He watched Nick walk out of his bedroom and back into his own. This morning he was going to figure this out…no matter whom it meant seeing during that time.

--

It was about 11:30 in the morning. After Nick's little freak-out earlier this morning I couldn't seem to fall back asleep. I just kept thinking about Nick and Miley. How my little sister was pregnant and how Nick broke his promise.

I always knew one of us would break it before marriage, I just never thought that person would be Nick. He always follows the rules, and morals were always so important to him. I actually thought that I would be the one to break it first.

I drove down her street slowly; both my windows open, breathing in the cool air. I didn't want to go to her house, but I had no other choice right now.

I parked in front of her house and walked up to the front door. After I knocked a couple of times I heard a "come in" and walked into her home. Once she saw me, I could tell she wanted to take back what she said.

"Leave Joe." I haven't seen her since _that_ night and I knew this would be awkward. But I didn't think she would be so…rude. "Now." She went back to looking at the photo album in her hands. From where I was standing I could see pictures of her from when she was younger. Some of her in the snow, some from school plays, and some even of her with the rest of us when we all first started out in the music business.

"Miley, I have to talk to you."

"No you don't." She noticed me looking at the album. "And stop that, this is personal." She shut the album and placed it next to her on the couch.

Ignoring what she said, I went along with me plan to get her to tell me about her possible pregnancy. "Miley, Nick told me something last night that he wasn't supposed to. He was sleepwalking and he blurted out that he was the father. What was he talking about?" She looked worried, scared, like she about to cry. I knew the truth right then and there.

"I-I have no idea Joe. He must have just been dreaming I guess." She was a pretty good liar, but I didn't buy it. The fear in her eyes told me otherwise.

"Miley, come on, I'm like a big-brother to you. You can tell me."

"There is nothing to tell!" She wiped a couple of tears, smudging the little amount of make-up she had on. "Listen, some happened between us. There is tension now, a lot of it. You can't come around here saying I can tell you anything. Even if there was something to tell I wouldn't tell you anyway!"

"Well why not?"

"BECAUSE WE KISSED JOE! Things aren't ever going to be the same. Even with Nick and I they aren't!"

This was the first time we were actually talking about things. It felt good to talk about it. I needed to let it all out.

"Miley listen to me, we just kissed. It didn't mean anything. We were carless and didn't know who we were kissing. I know there is always going to be some sort of awkwardness but you can't say things aren't going to go back to the way they were. We can get back on track. I care for you Miley, I cant just walk out of your life. Especially if you're dating my brother." _Or carrying his child_. I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Joe. I care for you too, but it's just…weird right now. I think we need to give it some time."

I nodded. I completely understood what she was saying, and she was absolutely right.

I didn't want to leave just yet, so I decided to change the subject. "So what were you looking at?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"Well, just some old pictures." She said, looked back at the closed photo album.

"I saw the old picture of us. What was that, from when you and Nick were…12?"

"Yeah, when I first got discovered as Hannah and you guys just started recording your first album." I smiled at the memory. She did too. "Don't you wish we could go back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back to when we were all so carefree, when we didn't really have to think for ourselves. Back to when my mom was alive." A couple stray tears fell from her face. I wanted to go and comfort her, but it was too soon, I couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes I think it would be nice to go back in time and fix things."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said and put her hand over her stomach. At that moment I was sure of what Nick said, and at that moment, I wanted to cry. Not just for her, but for Nick, and everyone else that would be affected by this.

**So…what did you all think? Were you expecting it to all be a dream? Can you believe Nick just blurted that out like that?**

**So please review! I, again, love reading every single one of them!! **

**Next chapter will show a bit more niley and then some loe, I haven't given you them in a while! **


	4. Back To The Way They Used To Be

**I'm sorry for the really long lack of updates!! But I didn't really know what to write about!**

**Joe's POV**

After going to see Miley I figured I would go to Lilly's house. I wanted to fix things, not just with me and her, but with Lilly and Miley.

They still had some tension from what happened, and Miley really needed a friend right now.

I drove quickly to her house, the sun started coming out from the clouds, I was hoping that was some sort of sign or something. I parked in front of her house, not wanting to go into her driveway incase she hear the car. I go out of the car and slowly walked up her front steps onto the porch where we used to sit and talk, memories started flooding back into my mind.

I immediately regretted my decision to come here after I knocked on her door. She answered and shut the door on my face. No surprise there.

"Lilly please just listen to me." No answer. "Okay, you don't have to forgive me, just forgive Miley! She's your best friend and she did nothing wrong!" Still no answer. "She really needs you right now Lilly." That made her open the door.

"Why does she need me? What happened?"

"I'm not supposed to know myself, so I can't tell you. You have to ask her yourself."

"Bye Joe." She started to shut the door again, but I held it open. "Let me explain what happened that night. Please Lilly." She looked into my eyes and I looked right back, I could tell she wanted to trust me again, but didn't know how. I was going to show her.

She backed away from the door and sat down in the kitchen, I followed her and took a seat. "Okay Joe, this is the only time I'm going to let you tell me about Miley's party. Make it worth it." I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me, "And don't you even think about lying to me and telling me what I want to here."

"How about I tell the truth _and_ what you want to hear?" I said with a smile that I quickly removed. "Look Lilly, here is the truth, nothing, and I repeat NOTHING happened. It was all a mistake, and by that I mean that I didn't even know I was kissing Miley Stewart!" She gave me a weird look and I continued the story exactly how it happened. I didn't leave one thing out.

"That was just what Kevin said, except your story had more to it."

"Kevin?" I questioned.

"He came by a couple days ago to explain for you. He said you never would, but you did." She gave me a small smile. I missed it.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I really like you and I wish you would forgive me, and Miley."

"I do miss you guys." She said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Look, Miley will tell you the same story, that's what happened. We didn't cheat. I promise." I got up and put my arms out, hoping she might want to hug me back. She stood up and put her arms around me. I rested my head atop of hers and held her there. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She looked up into my eyes and I looked back. I knew things would start to get better.

----------------------------

**Lilly's POV**

I listed to what Joe said and went over to Miley's house. I really did miss her, and if what Joe said was true then I felt like a complete ass for not even listening to what she tried to tell me all those times.

I could tell nobody was home at her house, all of the cars were gone. I was debating whether to turn back or try the door, maybe Miley would be home.

I knocked on her front door and peeked through the window on her door. I could see her in the kitchen putting some dishes away for her dad. I knocked again, a little louder this time. She looked up and walked towards the door with her head down. "Who is it?" She said quietly. I said my name and she opened the door. "What are you doing here Lil?" She seemed really shocked to see me.

The first thing I did was give her a long hug. She seemed surprised, but put her arms around me anyway.

It seemed like we were standing in her doorway for hours, yet it was only a couple of seconds. She pulled away and pulled me into her living room. "Why are you here? I mean I'm happy, but why?"

"Joe finally came over and told me everything. How he didn't know it was you and you didn't know it was him."

She nodded, "He's right." It was silent for a couple of minutes and I blankly looked around her house. It felt like I haven't been here in forever. "I missed you Lilly."

"I missed you too Miley." I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Lets make a promise that no matter what happens with us and guys that we'll always stay friends."

"Okay." She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you." _Uh oh._ I knew this was what Joe was talking about. I was afraid to see what she was going to tell me. She walked me into her room and shut the door. Now I was really nervous, why were we going up here, and why was the door shut? Nobody was home. She sat down on her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Lilly, something happened that night. With Nick and I." She looked down at her hands that she was playing with, a couple of tears started to fall onto them.

"Miley what happened? You can tell me." I felt like I was going to cry.

"I'm pregnant Lilly." She put her face in her hands and started crying harder. I didn't know what to do, I was just as scared as she was. The only thing I could think of was to hug her, I didn't do so well in these type of situations.

"Miley It's okay. We'll get through it, together, I'm here, you best friend's here."

"It's not okay! I made two big mistakes that night, and one of them can't be forgotten. I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do!"

"Did you talk to Nick?"

"Yes. He said he would help me through it, but I'm not so sure. He broke his promise and I don't think his family is going to be very happy with that. And Joe already knows-"

I cut her off, "Miley! Calm down, we'll figure this out. Does your dad know."

"NO! I can't tell him! He'll freak Lilly."

"You have to tell him, he'll help you figure out what to do. Did you take a test yet."

"No." She looked ashamed. "Nick got mad that I haven't taken one yet, its not even certain yet, I'm just freaking out anyway."

"Then you have to take one fast! What if you're not even pregnant? Come on, we'll go get one today!"

**So Lilly and Joe are okay and Lilly and Miley are okay. Now what?**

**Reviews are amazing!!**


End file.
